


Something about cookies and baths

by Armitages



Series: The adventures of Baby Frerin and the people around him. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerin is so much like his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about cookies and baths

Thorin was making his way to his chambers when suddenly he sees two little chubby feets running in his direction.

_Frerin._ He thought.

The 5 years old boy was so busy trying not to step in his (probably Bilbo's) oversized shirt (Thorin didn't know when this started or why, but the boy loved to steal his papa's shirts) that he did not saw Thorin on his way.

''Frerin?'' 

Frerin looked up startled and tried to turn around only to get caught by two strong arms.

''No!''

''Frerin, where are you going? Where's papa?''

Frerin refused to answer the dwarf king.

Thorin sighed.

''Come on now son, what's wrong?''

''Don' wanna shower, daddy''

_Oh._

''Where's papa?''

Frerin pouted.

''Cookies''

''He is making cookies in the kitchen?''

The boy nodded.

-

When they got to the kitchen Bilbo was leaning on the table reading some book while rubbing his pregnant belly. He looked calm.

''Ghivashel?''

''Thorin! Seems like you found the little rascal''

''Found him running in the corridors. He said something about shower.''

''Ah yes, I told him he had to get a bath first, and then, only then he could eat the cookies'' Bilbo smiled.

Frerin sighed and rubbed his forehead.

''Papa, I need cookies''

The two men in the room looked at the little one for a moment. They seemed to find the situation quite.. amusing.

''Now''

Frerin pouted again.

''Bath first'' 

''But papa!''

''No buts, look'' Bilbo took a cookie and ate it ''It tastes pretty good, and your little brother seems to like it'' He finished rubbing his belly again.

Frerin squinted his eyes.

''Fine! Then give all the cookies to him, I don't care'' Said the little one running out of the room again.

Bilbo just laughed.

''He is so much like his daddy''

The hobbit said planting a kiss on Thorin's cheek.

''What do you mean? I'm not that stubborn.''

''Of course not, dear''

Thorin was about to reply when they heard a little voice.

''Fine papa, I'm still mad at you, but I really really want the cookies so can we take the bath already?''

Bilbo smiled 

''Just like his daddy''

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr http://toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
